La historia de una vida
by Limacandy
Summary: :/ ando algo atrasada con esto... o3o es que hago un comic pokemon -w- *menea la mano* luego lo continuo
1. Prologo

Prologo

"Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Apenas si podía divisar a mi entrenadora a unos metros de mi. Estaba tan herida como yo. La batalla fue bestial. Podía escuchar las risas del enemigo cerca de nosotros pero estaba desorientado."

La cámara gigante dejaba ver que no se trataba de un simple juego. El olor a metales y el calor incandescente daba la sensación de estar en el mismo infierno. Uno de los mejores cazadores Pokemon estaba por capturar su próxima presa.

Era un hombre robusto y desaliñado. Llevaba un misterioso aparato que controlaba al Magmar que tenia delante. El infernape giro su cabeza para ver a su entrenadora tratando de levantarse. Aun lastimada mostraba esa mirada de fuego que no le permitía rendirse.

El infernape se incorporo lentamente listo para seguir combatiendo.

"¿Cómo fue que caímos en esto?"


	2. Cap 1 Chimchar

Capitulo 1

Comienzo

Una infernape hembra corría por el bosque lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas. El ruido de los fusiles y gritos humanos resonaba detrás de ella. Una balacera callo en su espalda y rodó por el suelo. La cría que llevaba en brazos la miro con preocupación y lagrimas en los ojos. La infernape, con su último aliento, lo oculto en unos arbustos y susurro para luego alejarse.

"se fuerte…"

El chimchar despertó de sobresalto. Otra vez esa pesadilla. Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquel trágico suceso. Los cazadores habían capturado a su madre y él había quedado solo en el mundo.

Dos días… sin alimento y la contención de su madre su muerte estaba asegurada.

- mira! un chimchar! – dijo una voz infantil.

Parece que es a penas un bebe. Tenemos que llevarlo al refugio – dijo una voz masculina y más grave.

Una sensación calida le inundo rápidamente. Estaba siendo recogido por algo o por alguien. No sabía con exactitud. Algo le envolvió y le ayudo a relajarse. A estas alturas había perdido el sentido del miedo, ya nada importaba.

Despertó nuevamente en lo que parecía una habitación humana. En una esquina un hogar a leña era la fuente de calor y luz. En la otra esquina una puerta. En el centro una alfombra. Al frente un sillón. Él se encontraba sobre una cama caliente con varias frazadas. Era un lugar reconfortante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una figura pequeña entro en la habitación.

ya despertaste, eso es bueno – dijo la niña.

La humana de cabello largo hasta las rodillas se acerco con tranquilidad. Levaba un biberón en la mano y unos paños en la otra. Chimchar inmediatamente elevo su guardia.

Tranquilo – dijo al momento de sentarse en la cama a su lado – esta es mi habitación, te gusta?

Chimchar no respondió. No estaba seguro como responder, a duras penas si sabía algunas palabras que aprendió de su madre. Hacia poco tiempo había nacido y ya era auto suficiente pero aun era un bebe.

mira – le mostró la botella – esto es leche. Papá me dijo que aun eres muy pequeño para comer fruta así que te traje esto. – el chimchar no pareció entenderle – es para comer, mira – la niña le mostró como beber de la botella y luego se la ofreció – vez? No es difícil.

El monito tomo la botella con timidez. La miro con duda y paso a absorber con cautela. Las gotas de leche tocaron su paladar y le dieron incentivo para beber con más libertad.

La niña sonrió.

Un hombre adulto con bata de laboratorio entro a la habitación.

como se encuentra el pequeño paciente? – dijo con una sonrisa.

parece que ya quiere comer – respondió ella.

Me alegra oírlo. Cuando termine llévalo abajo para hacerle una revisión.

Esta bien papá

Y así diciendo el hombre salio como había entrado. Chimchar la miro con confusión y mas cuando ella se río.

él es mi papa, es muy viejo – se río de nuevo – mi nombre es Valery. Tu tienes un nombre?

Chim… - dijo el monito y bajo la cabeza deprimido.

La niña se rasco la cabeza. Era evidente que no entendía el idioma Pokemon. Se giro para sentarse crusada de piernas sobre la cama.

Papá me dijo que unos cazadores fueron vistos persiguiendo una infernape – el monito le miro – era tu mama verdad? – el chimchar solo asintió triste – sabes… yo tambien perdi a mi mama – ahora la sorpresa era evidente en él.

FLASHBACK

Valery no salgas de alli – dijo la mujer mientras escondia a la niña con un bulto en los arbustos.

mami… tengo miedo… - dijo mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hermana envuelta en una cobija.

Por nada del mundo salgas de alli Valery, protege a tu hermana…

Y asi diciendo la mujer se alejo. Valery se asomo entre las hojas para ver lo que ocurria. Solo tenia dos años y medio y su hermana un poco mas de un año menos que ella. La mujer fue acorralada por un hombre robusto y desaliñado.

jajaja! Al fin te encontré! Dame las llaves de la bodega o te va a ir mal linda

jamás! Jock! demuestra tu fuerza! – la mujer saco a su Charizad de su pokebola – No dejare que lastimen a otro Pokemon! – lazo la tarjeta llave al aire – Jock! Lanzallamas!

El Charizad soltó su potente fuego y quemo por completo la llave. El hombre entro en cólera e inmediatamente saco dos de sus Pokemon.

La batalla fue encarnizada. Ambos lados estaban lastimados. Pero mientras los Pokemon peleaban el hombre tomo la delantera hacia la mujer. El Charizad trato de proteger a su ama pero era tarde. Un puñal quedo clavado en el vientre de la mujer. Parecía que el tipo tenia todas las de ganar pero con sus ultimas fuerzas la mujer rasgo el ojo del hombre con el filo de su anillo hiriéndole.

La mujer callo sin vida. Charizad trato de envestir al hombre pero uno de los Pokemon de este clavo su garra en su cuello dándole final a la batalla.

Fin del FLASHBACK

Chimchar la miro con asombro. Era una imagen que quedaría de por vida como a él la de su madre. Ahora se sentía un poco mas tranquilo, no por el hecho de sentir pena por la humana. Más bien, era por la sensación de ser comprendido.

Nunca olvidaría su pasado ni a la madre que no pudo defender, pero si ella podía seguir viviendo él también podría.


	3. Cap 2 Infancia

_**(Aplausos) o3o muy bien! Un review! Eso amerita otro capitulo!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Infancia**

La vida trascurría tranquila en el refugio Pokemon. La vigilancia contra los cazadores era constante por lo que el peligro se había reducido bastante.

El cielo es azul marino sin una sola nube. Las hojas verdes y la brisa suave reforzaban aun más su perfección. Los habitantes del lugar, tanto humanos como Pokemon, disfrutan de una tarde pacifica en su pequeño paraíso.

-Stephany! – rompió la paz Valery mientras entraba súbitamente a la habitación de juegos.

-que pasa? – dijo la otra niña desde la mesita de plástico para el té.

La habitación desplegaba inocencia en cada rincón. La alfombra color verde hacia parecer que había césped el suelo junto con los dibujos de árboles en las paredes. Los juguetes de colores abundaban por todos lados junto con el desorden.

En la mesita del té se encontraba una niña de cabello moreno al igual que su hermana mayor. A su lado un oso de peluche, del otro, una muñeca gigante y al frente, un pequeño Treecko usando un feo vestido amarillo.

-La señora Treecko y yo estamos muy ocupadas tomando el té, verdad señora Treecko? – le dijo al Pokemon que tenia una cara que decía "mátenme".

-tree… treecko… tree…. – dijo rendido. A pesar de su sufrimiento quería mucho a la niña.

-¿Por qué torturas al pobre de Treecko así? – mencionó Valery

-Tu nunca quieres jugar al té conmigo! – reclamo

-Tomar el té es tonto! y ya olvide lo que iba a pedirte!

-Tomar el té no es tonto! es que tu eres un marimacho!

-QUE!? – estallo la mayor – repite eso!

-Marimacho!

-Ya niñas – dijo una voz gruesa en la puerta. Ambas voltearon para encontrarse con el padre de ambas – que les he dicho de pelear?

-Que está mal papi… - dijo la más pequeña.

-Bien – luego miro a Valery – has decidió que hacer con Chimchar?

-No quiere ser adoptado, que otra cosa podría hacer?

-Bueno ya tienes 8 años Valery, aun es pronto pero podría ser tu Pokemon. – El padre de ambas esperaba la pronta respuesta de su hija. Hacia poco le había dado un Treecko a la más pequeña para que jugara. Su esposa había muerto hacia mucho y no había otros niños para jugar en el refugio. No quería que sus niñas sufrieran la soledad pero Valery estaba muy obstinada en no aceptar a un compañero.

-Es que no me siento lista para elegir – le miro con enojo – Chimchar no tiene carácter

-Bueno quizás puedas cambiar eso – el viejo sonrío – tengo el presentimiento de que podrían ser muy buenos amigos.

-uhm… bueno le gusta bromear como a mí…

-le pinto la cara a mi Treecko mientras dormía! – reclamo la pequeña de fondo.

-Si – dijo sin mirarla – creo que lo adoptare como Pokemon.

-Me alegra escucharlo, ve abajo entonces.

Valery echo a correr escaleras abajo rápidamente para darle la noticia a su nuevo compañero. El padre se giro para ver a Stephany cuando esta le colocaba un sombrero exagerado con flores al pequeño Treecko. Solo negó con la cabeza y salio cerrando la puerta.

- Tu nombre será… Blaz

Las semanas pasaron y con ellas los meses. El vinculo entre Blaz y Valery se hacia cada vez mas fuerte Ambos crecían a medida que el otro lo hacia. El pequeño Chimchar ahora era más grande y enérgico, su dueña puso mucho empeño en mantenerle una alimentación con muchas calorías. Pero no mantuvo una vida sedentaria.

Blaz notaba algo particular en su entrenadora. En vez de jugar a las muñecas como su hermana pequeña, Valery pasaba el tiempo explorando o imitando a los Pokemon del refugio. Nunca olvidaría el día en que la encontró copiando las patadas de un Hitmonlee y casi se desnuca al caerse hacia atrás cuando este comenzó a acelerar el paso.

En el lugar había muchos Pokemon para cuidar por lo que requería una gran cantidad de personal adulto a disposición cada momento. También había muchos entrenadores que practicaban o intercambiaban sus Pokemon. No era raro ver a la enfermera Joy una o dos veces por semana.

Pero no había niños, a excepción de las hijas del dueño, que para los Pokemon era "el hombre de la barba graciosa"….Y para algunos del personal también.

Blaz podía jugar con otros cachorros de su edad pero su entrenadora no y eso le entristecía, por lo que se convirtió en su mejor amigo y hasta su confidente. Quizás ella no le comprendiera pero siempre se las arreglaba para hacerse entender. Todo era mar y juegos para ellos. Parecía que su vida se había vuelto perfecta luego de un comienzo tan triste. Hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… se termino.

El día era soleado en el refugio. El padre de las niñas estaba trabajando como siempre alimentando algunos cachorros cuando de repente una de las asistentes llego corriendo.

- jefe! Tenemos un problema grave en la entrada!

En la recepción del edificio se encontraban algunos trabajadores junto con una enfermera Joy y un joven entrenador que trataba de controlar a su Scyther.

- Scyther! Por favor! Solo serán unos días! – dijo el entrenador mientras sujetaba a su Pokemon que intentaba huir – la tía Elma tiene alergia! No puedes estar en casa ni dentro de tu pokebola!

- que esta pasando aquí!? – grito el padre de las niñas mientras entraba junto con la asistente.

- es Scyther – dijo la enfermera Joy con preocupación – esta asustado y no quiere quedarse en el refugio.

- Ese es el problema y esta haciendo mucho frío para dejarlo a la intemperie – contesto el joven mientras los asistentes el ayudaban a sujetar al alocado Pokemon.

El Scyther no tolero mas un minuto del estrés que le causaba la separación con su amo y salto deshaciéndose de las manos extrañas que le sujetaban. Echo un manojo de ira comenzó a destruir todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino en la recepción.

- escuchas eso Blaz? – dijo Valery al momento de dejar su entrenamiento con Tyrogue. Blaz que estaba sentado observando inclino la cabeza.

- Chimchar chim?

- Hay que ir a ver!

Valery corrió rápidamente seguida de cerca por el Chimchar. A medida que se acercaba mas el alboroto y los gritos se hacian cada vez mas fuerte. Hasta que llego a la puerta…

Scyther habia embestido en direccion a la puerta abierta para evitar su captura pero no se espero que una pequeña figura de cabello largo se interpusiera en su camino. No pudo detener su ataque pero logro desviarlo levemente. Desgraciadamente no fue suficiente para evitar el desastre.

- Valery! – grito el padre de la niña al verla caer.

- llamen a los paramedicos! – dijo la enfermera Joy mientras corria hacia la niña junto con el padre.

Scyther quedo a un lado inconsciente al igual que Valery ya que la desviación habia echo que se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza contra una estanteria que estaba demasiado serca a la puerta. En la punta de una de sus cuchillas habia un pequeño hilo de liquido carmesí.

Blaz no pudo reaccionar. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Un momento estaba corriendo detrás de su entrenadora y al siguiente estaba tendida en el suelo sin moverse. Su estado de shock duro poco sin embargo, el Treecko de Sthephany le hizo reaccionar con una bofetada mientras le gritaba en su propio idioma. Lo empujo sin darle tiempo a seguir con su dialogo y corrió tras los paramédicos que se llevaban a Valery junto con un Chansy.

**Continuara...**


End file.
